Demon Lord VS Fallen Angel
by DarkLegend1016
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los demonios o monstruos no existen? Una chica que jugaba a ser una ángel caído, invoca por accidente a un demonio... espera... ¿En realidad es un digimon? No... ¿Invoco a un mismísimo Demon Lord?
1. La invocación del ángel caído

Probablemente se estén preguntando, a quien se le ocurriría juntar estas dos franquicias. Pues a mi, ambas son mis favoritas así que quise hacer una historia de ambas mezclando sus personajes que tienen. Puede que la combinación sea algo rara para algunos, pero espero que la disfruten o les cause curiosidad al leerla.

En una habitación oscura que sólo era iluminada por la luz de una laptop se hallaba una chica con unos ojos color púrpura, un cabello azul oscuro largo que se distinguida por tener una pequeña bolita hecha del mismo de su lado derecho y llevaba puesta una túnica negra que la cubría de pies a cabeza. La chica estaba sentada mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop con atención.

-... ¿De... verdad funcionará...? -se preguntó así misma la chica

La chica solía hacer stream en internet donde usaba un alter ego suyo al cual llamaba "El ángel caído Yohane". Ese mismo stream era visto por multitud de personas y gran parte de ellas eran sus fans de su grupo de school idols "Aqours". En esos streams, la gente le comentaba cosas como "Que linda", "Quiero ser tu little demon" o "Espero ir a concierto para verte en persona". Ella recibía esos comentarios incluso en su página web que había hecho.

Pero unos días antes, le llegó un mensaje a su correo el cual le pareció muy extraño y decidió leerlo.

-"Intenta este ritual" -dijo mientras leía el título de ese correo.

El título no le parecía extraño, ella al usar su alter ego de Yohane hacía cosas como rituales o hechizos y de vez en cuando le mandaban mensajes de que hiciera uno que ellos habían buscado o inventado. Lo raro fue que ese mensaje se lo habían enviado a su correo personal y solamente sus amigas y su madre lo tenían.

\- ¿Sera una broma de Mari...? ¿O tal vez Riri quiso ser buena conmigo? -Dijo esos nombres y se le vino a su mente las caras de la chica rubia y la chica pelirroja.

En eso abrió el mensaje, empezó a leer la dirección de la persona que se lo había enviado y entre cerro un poco los ojos.

\- ? ¿Qué clase de correo es este...? -preguntó la chica

-Esa dirección no la conozco... dudo que Riri tenga ese correo y Mari no creo que use ese nombre... será una broma de las demás...? -se preguntó la chica mientras movía el ratón de su computadora y abrió el mensaje.

Comenzó a leer el correo:

"¿Una chica que juega a ser un ángel caído y hace rituales falsos? Que patético..."

-Que... te atreves a insultar a la gran Yohane... -dijo la chica algo molesta, pero continuó haciendo leyendo.

"Si de verdad te haces llamar "Ángel caído" ¿Por qué no invocas a un verdadero demonio y se lo muestras a todos? Te diré un ritual sobre como invocarlo... si es que de verdad puedes... "

-Primero me insultas y luego me desafías... parece que tendré que callarte... -la chica sonrió como si aceptará el desafío.

Luego siguió con el el mensaje y empezó a leer el ritual...

-... es muy sencillo como para ser verdad... aunque no lo es en realidad... -dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su silla.

-Se que es falso... pero le termine haciendo caso... supongo que lo grabare y lo subiré después -dijo la chica que estaba hincada mientras terminaba de escribir y trazar algo en un gran papel negro que cubría gran parte del suelo de su habitación.

La chica se levantó del suelo y vio lo que había hecho en el papel por si tenía algún error. En el papel negro, uso una tiza blanca para dibujar un pentagrama satánico común y corriente, pero con una diferencia. Alrededor del pentagrama había escrito las siguientes palabras formando una frase "Seven Great Demon Lords The Wrath"

-Eso significa... ¿Los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio... La ira...? - Se dijo la chica poniendo su mano en su barbilla mientras veía el pentagrama. -La ira... era un pecado capital si no me equivoco... pero... ¿Por qué ira...? En mi caso... - La chica puso su mano en frente y con una sonrisa siniestra dijo -A mí, la gran Yohane, me quedaría algo más como... - Quedándose unos segundos en silencio, volvió a su postura anterior con la mano en su barbilla preguntándose: -¿Que podía representar yo...? Hmmm... La gula sería Zuramaru, avaricia... Mari por su fortuna... soberbia... ¿Dia...? o puede que sea envidia... lujuria e ira... no se a quién... y la pereza... mejor me quedo con ira... - la chica término de hablar y fue a checar el correo.

Mirando el correo vio la imagen del pentagrama que había hecho y continúo leyendo lo demás del mensaje "Para invocar a un verdadero demonio... deberás pronunciar el siguiente rito: ..."

La chica leyó el rito y se dijo -No hay mucha diferencia a otros que he hecho... aunque... "¿Ser del bien...?" ¿se referirá a Dios... o a que Dios...? - Se preguntó, pero no le dio importancia y decidió terminar el ritual poniendo velas en las cinco puntas del pentagrama.

-Ya casi es medianoche... justo como decía... - Dijo mirando el reloj de su celular y luego lo dejó en un pequeño estante. Se puso el gorro que traía su túnica negra para cubrirse la cabeza, puso a grabar una cámara que apuntaba al medio de su habitación en el que estaba el pentagrama, se paró en el centro de él y empezó a recitar el rito que se había memorizado:

-"Antiguo ser que fue desterrado al Dark Area y que juró conquistar el mundo en venganza del Ser del Bien, yo, Yohane te invocó para que regreses de aquel cementerio y que llenes del mundo de la misma furia que sentiste cuando perdiste tu rango celestial. Pecado capital de la ira, Demon, ¡Yo te invocó!"

Lanzó un grito al aire al decir lo último y luego se quedó callada unos momentos -Lo bueno es que mamá aún no ha llegado... - Dijo eso en voz baja para que la cámara no la grabará, luego se fue acercando a la cámara para apagarla.

-Supongo que fue una broma de uno de mis little demon... aunque el insulto no era necesario...

-... ¡Aceptó...!

Una voz desconocida sono por la habitación lo que hizo que Yoshiko volteara asustada a los alrededores -¿¡Quién es!? ¡Muéstrate! - Grito tratando de buscar a alguien en su habitacion. Luego se dio cuenta que del pentagrama, empezó a salir algo de humo oscuro -¡¿Qué... Qué demonios!? ¡¿Por qué se está quemando!? - Miro las velas, pero seguían ahí paradas y no parecía que una chispa las haya encendido.

-... ¿Por qué te asustas...? ¡Tú me invocaste!

La misma voz, pero ahora en un tono enojado, se escuchó de nuevo lo que asustó a Yoshiko y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma...! ¡No... no puede ser real...! -Asustada se levantó y fue a su computadora a checar el correo -¡Debe de haber algún modo de detenerlo...! ¡Por favor! - Desesperada la chica buscada algo en el mensaje, pero sin éxito no encontró nada.

Aquel humo que salía del pentagrama se detuvo y desapareció. Yoshiko lo noto y se acercó con cuidado. -... ¿Ha.… acabado todo...? - Dijo la chica que estaba temblando de miedo

Como si le contestará, se empezó a abrir un agujero de color negro en la mitad del pentagrama y cada vez se estaba abriendo más. -¡Por favor detente! - Miro alrededor tratando de buscar alguna forma de detenerlo, pero no hubo éxito. Sin poder hacer algo, el portal se siguió abriendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño del pentagrama. Del agujero, empezó a salir una figura extraña que la envolvía un aura oscura, al verla, Yoshiko volvió a caer de espaldas por el susto y se arrastró hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

Cuando la figura extraña salió por completo, el aura desapareció y dejó ver cómo era en realidad. Un ser de apariencia humanoide de gran estatura que, vistiendo una gran sotana roja que cubre todo su cuerpo, dejando ver sólo unas manos púrpuras y un collar con inscripciones desconocidas que traía en su cuello, su cabeza también estaba cubierta por una capucha roja que tenía una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en él y donde sólo mostraba unos cuernos y un pequeño hueco donde había unos pequeños puntos azules que al parecer eran sus ojos. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran el par de alas grandes y oscuras que tenía en su espalda, era en efecto, un demonio.

Ante tal ser, Yoshiko sólo se quedó en silencio. Estaba pálida y llena de miedo. Su mente no era capaz de procesar tal suceso, sólo podía pensar cosas como "¿Por qué le hice casó?", "¿Por qué funcionó?" y "No... no... esto... no puede ser real". El silencio que había fue roto por el demonio que, al ver a la chica, decidió hablarle.

-Asi que... ¿tu fuiste quién me invocó? - El demonio hablo con tranquilidad a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

La chica al escucharlo hablar lanzó un grito de miedo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tu... tú no puedes ser real! - Gritaba la chica mientras trataba de hacerse para atrás pero no pudo ya que estaba contra la pared.

El demonio seguía parado escuchando los gritos de la chica y le volvió a hablar

-Eres muy ruidosa... ¿no puedes guardar silencio para que podamos hablar bien? - Dijo el demonio al dar unos pasos hacia la chica.

La chica se asustó más al ver al demonio acercarse a ella y agarró un peluche redondo y amarillo con unos cuernos que tenía tirado a modo de defensa.

-¡Te... te dije que te alejarás de mí! - Grito de nuevo la chica mientras levantaba el peluche para lanzarlo.

-Oh vamos... ¿de verdad crees que con eso me harás algo? - Le dijo el demonio que se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente.

La chica no dejaba de temblar del miedo por tenerlo frente, levantó su mirada lentamente hasta ver aquellos ojos azules.

-Imposible... -Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de dejar temblar y caer desmayada.


	2. Relaciones y Problemas

-¿Eh...? - Dijo la chica de cabello azul oscuro abriendo sus ojos. Se levantó en su cama y miro a su alrededor tratando de ver en donde estaba.

-¿Es mi... habitación no? - Dijo confundida la chica -¿Qué... hago en mi cama? Ayer... ayer pasó... - Tratando de recordar, le vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la medianoche, sobre la invocación del demonio que había hecho.

La chica se quedó callada un rato mirando las sabanas de su cama. -¿Habrá... sido un sueño...?

-Lamento decirte que no fue un sueño.

Una voz se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que Yoshiko lanzará un grito.

-¡¡¡Gyaa!!! ¡¿De donde vino eso?! -Preguntó la chica temblando de miedo mientras miraba en su habitación.

-¿Cada vez que hable vas a gritar? - Se escuchó un suspiro que al parecer venia del demonio. -Ni siquiera ese chico con complejo de hermana era tan molesto...

-¿Eres... tú...? - Preguntó la chica que estaba asustada.

-Si... aquí estoy - En la repisa empezó a parpadear una luz. La chica con miedo, se acercó lentamente a ver que era. Vio que era su celular lo que estaba parpadeando.

-¿Estas... aquí dentro...? -Dijo la chica que movía su celular con su mano.

-Introducirme en algunos aparatos electrónicos es fácil para mi - Dijo el demonio mientras el celular parpadeaba. -Por cierto, ¿Puedo salir o me sigues teniendo miedo?

-Bueno... aún no me he acostumbrado a verte... Tu apariencia... es algo impactante si la puedo llamar así... - La chica respondía con algo más de tranquilidad

-Supongo que no me queda de otra... Además, el lugar es estrecho.

-Bueno... vivo en un departamento así que es normal que sea pequeño... Eh...? - La chica pareció recordar algo y miro su teléfono. -Espera... me acuerdo haberme desmayado fuera de mi cama... ¿Cómo desperté en ella?

-Oh, sobre eso, originalmente pensaba dejarte ahí tirada... Pero luego escuche la voz de otra persona.

-¿Otra persona...? ¿Acaso fue mi mamá? - Preguntó la chica.

-Eso parece, se parecía a ti pero más vieja... Te deje en tu cama y entre a este celular para esconderme - Contestó el demonio.

-Así que eso paso... creó que debo agradecerte... -Respondió la chica mientras se rascaba una mejilla

-Me da igual si lo haces o no Yoshiko...

-¡Es Yohane! - Grito la chica para corregir su nombre. -Espera... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -De nuevo se asustó de nuevo

-¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? - Soltó un suspiro. -Así te llamaba esa mujer cuando entró aquí... además, cheque tu información en el celular para saber quien eras.

-¿¡Husmeaste en mi celular!? - Dijo poniéndose algo roja.

-Me hubiera gustado preguntatelo... Pero te dormiste y no tenía nada que hacer.

\- ... ¿Qué tanto viste? -Preguntó la chica que seguía sonrojada y con un tono de voz molesta.

-Sólo cosas importantes o generales... Como que te llamas Tsukishima Yoshiko y te haces llamar Yohane por tu personaje, tienes 15 años y asistes al colegio Uranohoshi que esta por ser cerrado. Ahí tienes algo que se llama Aqours que es un grupo de school idols o algo así, ese grupo lo forman tu y otras ocho chicas. Y también te la pasas hablando con...

-¡Suficiente! - Yoshiko lo detuvo para que no siguiera -Entiendo que mis fans lo sepan... ¡Pero pareces un acosador con todo eso!

-Eso me ofende sabes, soy el pecado de la ira, no el de la lujuria para ser un acosador - Respondió el demonio a modo de defensa.

-¡¡Ahh!!! - La chica soltó un grito al cielo y luego bajo la mirada. -Esto es lo peor... ahora un demonio sabe mi información... ¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?

Como si el mundo le hiciera caso, su celular empezó a sonar. Yoshiko lo tomó y contestó

-¿Hola...?

-¡¡¡Yoshiko-san!!! - Una voz femenina molesta salió del celular.

-¡Ehhh...! ¡¿Dia-san!? - Contestó sorprendida

-¡¿Donde se supone que estas!? ¡Ya ha pasado una hora y aún no llegas! - Le reclamó la chica que al parecer se llamaba Dia.

-¿Una hora...? -La chica volteo a ver un reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 10:00 am.

-¡Nuestro entrenamiento es a las 9:00 am! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste!? - La chica se oía más molesta.

-¡Claro que no...! - Respondió la chica que seguía nerviosa. -Sólo... Es que se me paso el autobús... ¡Enseguida voy!

La chica colgó la llamada y apresuradamente se arreglo para irse. En una mochila echó su ropa de entrenamiento, tomo el celular y salió corriendo de su casa. Teniendo suerte esta vez, el autobús estaba por pasar, se subio rápidamente, pagó el boleto y se sento en uno de los asientos del fondo.

-Una preocupación menos... - Dijo en señal de satisfacción mientras miraba el techo del autobús.

-Podia haberte llevado volando hasta tu escuela si me lo hubieras pedido. - Hablo el demonio desde el celular.

-En ese caso me hubieras dicho antes de pagar el autobús - Le contesto con cierta molesta la chica

-Pense que ya lo sabías. ¿Acaso crees que mis alas son de adorno como las tuyas? - Contestó el demonio burlándome un poco.

-¡Serás...! - La chica frunció el ceño y agarró su celular poniendolo frente a ella. -Primero, no quiero que hables de repente cuando este con alguien ni mucho menos te aparezcas

-Tal parece que aquí no nos conocen... esta bien, solo hablaré contigo por el momento - Le contesto el demonio sin protesta alguna.

-Tengo varias preguntas para ti... la primera es ¿Quién eres? -Le pregunto la chica al demonio que estaba en su celular.

-¿Tu misma me invocaste y ni siquiera lo sabes? Pensé que tu papel de ese estúpido ángel caido solo era actuado pero parece que es de verdad... - La chica volvió a fruncir el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando su respuesta. -Como tú misma lo dijiste mientras me invocabas, soy Demon, uno de los Seven Great Demon Lords.

-Demon... no es un nombre algo... bueno... como decirlo... - La chica trataba de pensar como decirselo sin que se molestará.

-¿Te parece raro? Hay algunos que me llaman Daemon porque dicen que mi verdadero nombre podria asustar... pero Daemon me parece estúpido

-Si es así, entonces prefiero llamarte Demon - La chica apoyo la idea del demonio probablemente mas por miedo que por otra cosa. -Por cierto... como que que eres uno de los Seven Great Demon Lords... Seven... significa siete... ¿Eso quiere decir qué hay otros 6 como tú? - Yoshiko lo dijo con algo de miedo.

-Se podria decir que había otros seis como yo aunque no tan iguales a mi...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso...? - Preguntó la chica algo mas calmada.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en el pasado... se podria decir que soy el unico que está vivo... - Demon respondió con una voz más seria.

-Oh... perdón por preguntar algo así... - Yoshiko enseguida se disculpó por eso.

-Eso ya no importa ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta para mí?

-Bueno... - Yoshiko penso unos momentos su siguiente pregunta - ¿Eres... eres un demonio de verdad?

-Se podría decir que sí... aunque soy más un digimon...

-¿Un digimon...? - La chica repitió esas palabras al tratar de recordar algo.

-Por cierto... ¿esa no es tu escuela?

La chica volteó a ver la ventana del autobús, vió que se estaba por llegar a la parada, rápidamente tomo su mochila con su ropa de entrenamiento, guardo ahí su celular y bajó del autobús.

-Gra... gracias... - Dijo la chica agitada tras bajar del autobús.

-Deberias ser mas consciente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor - Contesto el demonio.

-No quiero que tu me regañes... ya tendré suficiente con el regaño que Dia-san me dara por llegar tarde... - Desanimada la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Eso te pasa por no despertar temprano. - Le dijo Demon molestandola.

-¡Eso fue porque se me apareció un maldito demonio en mi habitación! - Solto un grito que por suerte nadie la escucho al no haber nadie.

-Gracias por el cumplido - El demonio le agradeció en lugar de molestarse.

Volviendo a deprimirse, la chica se quedó callada hasta llegar frente a la escuela, donde volvió a hablar. -Nada de aparecer o hablar hasta que estemos solos ¿Entendido?

-Lo que tú digas señorita.

Sin mas opción, la chica entró al edificio principal de la escuela, donde fue a los baños para ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento. Antes de cambiarse, dejo su celular fuera de los baños aprovechando que no había nadie en los alrededores. Terminó de cambiarse, puso su ropa en la mochila, fue por su celular que lo había dejado afuera y lo miró.

-¿Era necesario? - Le preguntó Demon.

-Me alegra que estes aqui dentro y espero que no hayas salido... - Dijo la chica con algo de preocupación.

-Te he dicho que soy el pecado de la ira, no el pecado de la lujuria... creeme que si ella hubiera sido invocada ya te habria hecho algo.

Tratando de ignorar y olvidar el último comentario de Demon, guardo su celular en la mochila y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir hasta la azotea. Ahí se quedó unos momentos ante la puerta tratando de mentalizarse para su regaño. Sin más opción, abrió la puerta de la azotea esperando ver a sus ocho amigas y las vio que estaban entrenando en parejas.

Las primeras en darse cuenta de su llegada fueron una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos color miel y una chica de cabello corto color naranja como el de una mandarina y ojos rosados oscuros.

-Llegas tarde ~zura - Dijo la chica castaña.

-Dia-san esta enojada asi que prepárate - Le dijo la chica mandarina como advertencia.

-Eso lo se... -Respondio Yoshiko mientras seguia caminando para ver a las demás.

Caminando al centro se encontró a una chica de cabello corto color grisaceo de ojos color azul que entrenaba junto a chica de cabello largo de color vino y ojos color miel. Las dos chicas solo vieron a la chica de cabello oscuro acercarse a ellas y como si estuvieran sincronizadas, voltearon a ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaba con los brazos cruzados esperandola.

-Bue... buenos dias... -Yoshiko la saludo con una voz temblorosa

-¿Y bien... cual es tu razón por la que llegaste tarde al entrenamiento? - Dijo la chica que se veia claramente molesta

Yoshiko sabia que no podía decir lo que paso con Demon asi que decidió mentirle.

-Lo que paso fue que... hice un streaming hasta tarde y no me desperté a tiempo... - Solto una cosa típica que ella hacia para sonar mas creíble.

\- La chica de cabello negro la escucho y solto un grito -¡¡¡Yoshiko-san!!! - Tal grito asusto a las tres chicas que estaban presentes que incluso llamo la atención de las que estaban a los alrededores. Seguido del grito se acercó corriendo una chica pelirroja de baja estatura y de ojos verdes a ver que ocurría.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Por qué gritas de repente? - Le dijo la pelirroja a la de cabello negro que al parecer era su hermana.

-Yoshiko-san... no tenemos problemas con que hagas esos streaming... ¡Pero que no interfieran con la práctica! - La chica de cabello negro molesta acerco su cara a la de Yoshiko que retrocedió por miedo.

-¡Eso lo sé! No tienes que regañarme... - Replicó Yoshiko.

-Te recuerdo que pronto daremos un concierto así que mas te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir - La chica de cabello oscuro se alejo y la pelirroja la siguió diciéndole que la esperará.

Yoshiko solto un suspiro y se quedo ahí parada unos momentos hasta que las dos chicas que estaban entrenando se acercaron a ella.

-Tranquila... Dia-san solo esta nerviosa y preocupada por el concierto... - Dijo la de cabello grisaceo tratando de animarla.

-Lo mejor sera que vayas a entrenar con Kanan-san y Mari-san para que se calme un poco - Le contesto la chica de cabello largo color vino.

-Eso haré... -Un poco mas calmada, la chica fue con las dos chicas mencionadas para entrenar.

Camino hasta llegar con una chica rubia con ojos del mismo color y una chica de cabello largo color azul y ojos morados que estaban entrenando. Las dos notaron que había llegado y se acercaron para hablar.

-Veo que Dia te regaño - Le dijo la chica rubia.

-Era lo mas normal que pasara... - Yoshiko solto un suspiro

-Bueno, te ayudaré a entrenar para que recuperes el tiempo perdido - Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Gracias... - Dicho esto, Yoshiko empezo a entrenar con ella para después apurarse con la práctica.

Hola a todos los que esten leyendo la historia, espero que les este gustando la historia o al menos les parezca interesante. Tarde bastante en subir otra parte pero al menos ya esta. Esta vez introducí algunos conceptos y personajes que tratare de explicar de manera resumida para que entiendan todos. Ya la siguiente historia sera una pelea o al menos eso trataré de hacer... Como sea, si les gusta al historia, compartanla para que los demas la vean, eso es todo. 


End file.
